Now I'm good
by xmoonlighter
Summary: Anything that could go wrong went wrong. Bloom can't stand loneliness, she gets drunk more and more often. One day, she meets someone she thought was killed, but her enemy come back and seems he want to help her. The real villain turns out to be closer than she supposed ...


**Summary:** Anything that could go wrong went wrong. Bloom can't stand loneliness, she gets drunk more and more often. One day, she meets someone she thought was killed, but her enemy come back and seems he want to help her. The real villain turns out to be closer than she supposed ...

**WARNING:** This story contains controversial scenes, a small thread of violence and rape. If you are sensitive or young, don't read it.

...

It was too obvious. The end that she didn't want so badly. It was unexpected, terrible, just to break the heart. She hated. Wizards of Black Circle, herself, back them, and even her "friends". Not to mention Prince Sky, who after the wedding with her has changed completely. Ignoring, lack of time and the willingness to make ordinary conversations was the order of the day. That was the biggest mistake of her life. Unfortunately, not the only one ... She should've disbanded the Winx Club a long time after defeating Valtor. Or maybe it shouldn't arise at all? She suspected that one of the girls wouldn't have to suffer so much now. Unlike Bloom and Sky, Layla and Nabu formed a consistent, sincerely loving relationship. Redhead girl smiled at her drink at a feeling she didn't really know.

Mistakes. They led to the Nabu's tragedy. At first Bloom tried to fix it, but how can you repair an unexpected, long coma? Even her healing power wasn't enough. Bloom begged a dark-skinned girl about reason, peace, but only the revenge on the wizards was important to her. Layla forgot about her friends, she broke away, disregarding completely that they all suffered, maybe not like her, but still - they suffered too. Riven probably the most. His relationship with Musa, turbulent anyway, also went through a crisis. Stella and Brandon were arguing about Mitzi. Tecna and Flora were the only tones of reason. It wasn't enough. Something like the civil war has begun. Each of Winx blamed others, the arguments were endless. Bloom was the first to say enough, even though she kept away from it, how many suppressed, jealous friends could she endure? Apart from the Fairy of Nature, none of them wanted to keep this faded friendship. The Winx Club officially ceased to exist.

At least she didn't have to worry about the presence of Ogron and his buddies, because in the end they managed to somehow overcome them. In spite of the regret of Layla and the Earth Faires, Morgana stopped them, but Layla still remembered.

"One more, please," Bloom said in a relaxed tone, smiling flirtatiously at the earthy, quite handsome bartender. Enjoying the taste of tequila, she suddenly felt something familiar. However, she lost herself by coming to this place too often. Every day of the past week.  
Her body warmed up unnaturally, not by alcohol at all. She knew the feeling too well. But how is that possible? She looked around excitedly at the premises. The crowd wasn't special, but she spotted it and, above all, sensed it.

_V-Valtor. But how?_

That thought tormented her when she saw the same sharp expression, saturated with self-satisfaction. His strawberry blonde hair continued to fall on a modern black jacket. Yes, he liked this style. Underneath she noticed a gray, adhering shirt, and below were dark blue jeans. There were not details she remembered, for example, his gloves.

Wait, that's not the point. What's Valtor doing here? She destroyed him more than a year and a half ago.

_Oh, you really don't know?_

The wizard laughed in her mind. She was certain that he sensed her because, by a strange miracle, he had a chance to come here. They always had a strong ability to sense each other.

_And why do you hear my thoughts? What's going on here? Tell me, bastard._

_Impatient and aggressive as always. Dear Bloom, what are these nerves for?_ \- he finally came to her. People who saw them could confirm that these two were just looking at each other, but only they knew the truth. They were communicating with their thoughts. This hasn't been yet.

_I don't know how you survived, but you won't hurt these people if you're here for that. Or maybe you are looking for revenge on me?_ \- Bloom asked with the hate she always felt for him, but this time she wasn't willing to fight as she once did. Her energy, which she put into it, burned out, and she was drank problems instead. When she'll return to Eraklyon, she'll probably hear Sky's grudges.

_None of the above. I'm here, because you released me from the monster lives inside me. You killed him, but not my human body_ \- Valtor explained. Seeing her face full of disbelief and revulsion, he immediately realized that something was wrong. It wasn't the same as last time. He could compare it to pouring hectoliters of water on her never-ending fire. Something had changed her remarkably, even though she was still annoyingly nervous.

Redhead girl seemed to recall his explanation. Of course, he was a Dragon Flame, but also a darkness, by what a monster. Now only the human side has been left.

_You want to persuade me I have nothing to worry about, because you're free from evil? Please, the villains don't happen to change._ \- Bloom didn't believe him. Valtor would be surprised if she did. He cheated her almost always.

It disturbed him that she was becoming more and more distant, as if she did not know what was going on. Her body was giving up and her eyes were closing. She slowly slept in this bar, from excess alcohol. He had only one way out, take her out of here before someone uses her condition. When she gets better, they'll finish the conversation. However, before he imposed a weightless body on himself and left, he thought.

_The good ones don't remain._

...

Valtor would probably have scoffed at the fact that he was renting a small studio on Earth, exactly in Gardenia. It wasn't by accident that when he woke up after an exhausting battle with the Winx, he recovered for a long time. He had the power, undoubtedly weaker, but it didn't matter, because he didn't feel the desire to hurt and gain spells. There was a sincere wish to start again, but since he found out about Winx's presence, he was hiding, waiting for a good moment to apologize Bloom for all the wrongs he had done to her.

When the fairies came back to their planets, he had a chance to take care about yourself, find a job as a psychologist. He had quite a good predisposition for this, in the end he could feel people very well, he knew how to manipulate them. Even now, without wrong side. Oddly enough, he didn't use it, although no one chase him, and nobody would care about the lives of ordinary people, since Bloom, the only person he bound with the Earth, was far away on her planet.

Valtor put the girl in his bed, using magic he stripped off her layers of unnecessary clothes. He wraped her with a warm blanket, then took himself a seat on the couch. With similar tiredness, like the redhead, he fell asleep.

...

A terrible headache, photophobia, nausea. What else could accompany Bloom the next day? She got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom immediately. She didn't think about where she was or how she got here. It didn't matter even if what she remembered from yesterday was true. The foggy memory of the long-haired man was clearer in her mind.

"No more alcohol," she whispered helplessly, falling to her knees. She cringed, asking everything around her to feel better. The redhead heard a knock on the door. Shame by her condition made her angry at herself. "Come in."

Valtor supposed that Bloom would react no differently than she had the night before, so he stretched out his hands in defense.

"Whatever you think, let me explain, please."

Interestingly, Bloom neither screamed nor wanted to fight. She just looked at him like a madman, like a figment of her imagination.

"Seriously? God seems to be mocking, that of all the worst situations, he puts you to me as a rescue." Valtor even amused this remark, indeed it was ironic, but completely true.

"It's a reality, Bloom. But everything is different, because now I'm good," as proof of these words, he approached her, and after a while gently touched her exposed arm. It burned her like every time their powers connected or had other physical contact. This gesture was like a cold shower. Certainly, she still didn't feel the best, but she was more aware.

"You gotta be kidding. Are you good?" she snickered, her inner laughter was endless. Bloom was answered by the silence and confused look on Valtor's face.

She must have got so drunk, right? Well, maybe it's better. He sighed, approaching her.

"Nevermind. I've made you sugar-free tea. Let me help you."

"Thanks, but it isn't necessary," said confused Bloom, ignoring his hand.

...

Bloom can't believe that she was doing it. Why and, most importantly, how was it possible that Valtor was treating the effects of her small addiction? Another question, why when he made sure everything was well with her, she agreed to come back here and talk again? She owed him that, no matter what he did in the past. The redhead was frustrated by the thought that it would be easy to deveive her, but she could was dead as well. His bad side hated her too much, rightly so.

Valtor greeted her with the nicest smile she had ever seen on his face. Nothing in him has ever been so ... human. Until she remembered that now the man was someone else. He explained that he is good.

"I'm glad you came." The restaurant in which they saw each other on neutral ground was almost empty, and Valtor had chosen a table in the corner of the room. Like a gentleman, he moved the chair away, so Bloom could sat down, but she didn't.

"It wasn't the best idea, Valtor" she sighed. "I shouldn't be here." Her legs almost ripped to the exit, as if she was in panic.

"No. It will only take a moment," he assured, putting a hand on her wrist. "You shouldn't get drunk on that day too, but you did it." The girl looked at him somewhat ridiculed, and at the same time offended. In the end, she took a seat at the table.

"May I don't regret it. I don't think that comparing it to meeting you makes any sense. Alcohol never tried to kill me." Valtor moved away from him, then sat down in front of her.

"It's a issue of time, if you don't stop." She was silent because the waiter had just arrived to provide a menu cards, but all the time man's words rumbled in her head. He was right, but reality surpassed her. From someone who has everything, she has become someone who has nothing. She couldn't say it out loud. She didn't have to, because accumulating tears in her eyes was noticed by Valtor.

He immediately put down the menu card, then suddenly grabbed Bloom's hand. It surprised both of them, but he couldn't watch her suffer. He just wanted to make her smile for at least once.

"What are you doing?!"

Some of the people who managed to come down looked at them. Her scream was definitely too loud for this place. Still, her hand was still in Valtor's grip.

"Maybe we get out of here? You should calm down."

"Yes, but ..." she replied more calmly, didn't finish.

"Just go."

She obeyed and almost ran out of the restaurant with him. Feeling the air makes Bloom better. She smiled innocently walked in an unknown direction. Valtor didn't know where they were going, but the conversation he wanted to take was more important.

"You've always been so sensitive ... But you know, I look at you and I wonder what led you to this condition." Bloom quivered motionless. She still felt the touch of his hand. She forgot how much she could feel him.

"I'll show you my secrets, if you reveal yours to me." When she said these words something in his heart budged. She wanted to reveal her weaknesses to him? It must have been really bad. Valtor was happy about this fact, because ... he wanted to be closer to her, more often to her. That red-haired girl who once was the only one who was equal to him.

They passed in silence one street before they came to the park. Properly without a words, they sat on bench.

"What do you want to know?" asked Valtor, inhaling the night scent of earthly nature. He kept eye contact with Bloom.

"Everything. First, this day, you could hear my thoughts and you even answered me. How is this possible?"

So it was the most tormenting her? Valtor laughed, this gesture made Bloom less uptight.

"Maia didn't tell you? It's the spell that made you come into my soul. Such strong magic binds even more, and the Dragon's Fire has connected us before," Valtor explained. "Through this we can communicate in the most intimate way that exists."

Intimate. It sounded at least weird. Certainly she wouldn't be happy with such a turn of events if Club Winx continued to exist. But now Valtor was sincerely indifferent to her. Awareness that she was sitting with him on the bench, as with a friend, she caused her to burst out laughing. Valtor wanted to ask about the reason, but seeing her perfectly even, snow-white teeth held back. In the end he sat with his lips slightly half-open, he forgot about it, because he focused all his attention on her.

"I like how you do it, how happy you are," he confessed.

Bloom became serious.

"This isn't happiness, it's the awareness that I'm a little more free, but not alone. Until I'll come back."

Answered her silence. The man took off the navy jacket he was wearing today and covered Bloom's bare arms. He noticed how lightly she was shaking.

"Thanks."

"So that's why you've changed. Someone's holding you captive."

"Too much said, but I'm lonely and trapped in at once, and all this by a stupid wedding with Sky, to which my parents have persuaded me."

These words hurt him. It seemed to him that the relationship of the two was stable, but apparently he was wrong, like Bloom.

"You can leave him."

"It's not so simple, my mom and dad don't want to hear about it. Divorce always makes a sensation," Bloom sighed, clutching her hands over the pleasantly smelling material of his jacket, being on her.

"So you only have to run away when you can," said the sorcerer. "What about your friends?"

"It's a longer story."

...

That conversation was one of the longest in their lives. From that moment, Bloom and Valtor met regularly, got to know each other better. Of course, not more than once a week, because they didn't want to arouse Sky's suspicions. Some moments were sadder, because they told each other everything that worried them, other times they had such good time that they forgot about the whole world. And time.

It wasn't indifferent to Sky, because he had noticed that his wife, from a deflated woman escaping where she could, if she was far from Eraklyon, became happier and calmer. As if she was hiding something ...

He didn't feel anything for Bloom, but he had his needs, and she was a beautiful girl, so when she came back, of course in a good mood after another meeting with her adoptive parents, as she said, he decided to act. Without a word they diverged, Bloom took a bath, dressed in her dark blue nightgown, and put herself back to the boy on the right side of the bed. Until recently, she tried to talk, approach him, but he didn't want to. Sky approached a fairy wrapping her waist with his arms. An unpleasant shudder hit her as if she was colder. As if all warmth and hapiness have gone away.

"Are you sleeping?" Sky said with his gentle voice. He knew, she wasn't, because he heard her breathing faster.

Too close. Too strange. That's not what she wanted today. What's more, he didn't attract her at all. Those months of indifference made she completely buried her feelings for him. She didn't expect that at least he would ask how her day was.

"I'm trying," she whispered shortly, wanting to get rid of him. It didn't help much, for she continued to feel Sky's mouth on her neck while lying in that position. She knew that it meant one thing. He wanted her body, not her whole, which she cared about. She tried to break free, but his hands on her shoulders prevented her from doing so.

"Stop it, it's not pleasant." Nothing. He continued to kiss her body, even more intensely, harder, tougher her. "Let me go, Sky, you hurt me!" Now she was screaming, with a panic that had never accompanied her. What has become of him? Who is this? Certainly not Sky that she thought she loved and knew. However, even now he didn't want to understand the word 'no'. When his hands dipped lower, on her buttocks, she found out she had no choice. She hadn't used magic so long, so they both forgot about her. Angrily, Bloom threw the boy away from him in such a way that he flew to the wall. A loud sigh left his lips. He slowly stood up, feeling like a whole stupefied body. Not only did she reject him with the Dragon's Flame, she also a little bit burned!

"Are you insane?!" he screamed furiously in his eyes. He dropped a chair on the wall behind him from his right. Bloom was scared. It wasn't supposed to be like that, she just wanted to defend herself. Expecting everything, she instantly changed into her Believix form. Without all the dances she did, being Winx Club leader.

"I ask you, what should I do if you don't understand that I won't have sex with you?!" Tears spilled out of her eyes. They didn't impress on Sky. He came to her quickly, painfully squeezing her throat.

"Don't pretend you don't want to, you've always been the first to do it," Sky almost laughed at her, but his blue eyes glowed with an ominous glow. Bloom was nearly breathless. Reluctantly the boy loosened his grip and almost pushed her away. Bloom dropped to the floor, inhaling the air. She didn't get up straight away.

"I wanted to do it months ago when you stopped looking at me as a woman," she said when she was able to. In the end she was on par with him, but not for long, because these words worked on Sky as a red color for a bull.

"So you tell me that you're sleeping with someone else?! Who's that?"

"This sounds ridiculous, I have never cheated on you, I swear," she replied truthfully. Nerves meant that she had to hold on to the commode, for she would surely have fallen. Her skin and eyes burning but nothing hurt like a heart.

"I don't believe you."

How could it be different?

"Because you don't love me."

"I don't love you," he repeated after her. Everything was clear. Bloom used the Zoomix wings to move into a well known place. Where no one will look for her, or where no one will hurt her.

...

Valtor was worried badly. Ever since he made friends with Bloom and they spent every moment on Earth, their relationship has grown considerably stronger. He used to feel a girl once she was on this planet, now every reaction of her even in Eraklyon was close to him. Therefore, when he was preparing for sleep, he felt her anxiety and wounds, he refrained from coming there and destroying whoever caused it all.

_Bloom, can you hear me?!_ \- he sent her his thought, but as he expected only silence was answered him. Fine, they were close, but not enough to make telepathy work so far. It was just their Dragon's Fire. - _I can't stand it anymore, if you don't answer._

Together with these thoughts, a orangey red energy lit up before him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the person he was worried about the most in the universe. He hadn't had the chance to see her in Believix form until now, but despite her experiences, she was still pretty. Her outfit, however, disappeared, after a while she was replaced by a nightgown. Valtor had caught her body before she lost consciousness completely. This state lasted only a few second, she opened her eyes.

"Valtor..." she whispered only his name. She reached out to touch his face, but it was frozen somewhere in the middle.

"Shh... Don't say anything. You're safe with me, firefly," he silenced her with tenderness. It was the first time he had called her like that and she liked it. There was a blissful smile on her lips, a smile of tranquility and a sense of security. The man had her body covered, he used a few spells. She was bruised, weak, but whole. Nobody will hurt her anymore, never.

...

This night Valtor didn't sleep, because he felt obliged to take care of the redhead. As soon as she opened her eyes, the drowsiness that he began to feel went away. Her smile, which he didn't expect, was worth everything. The passage of a few hours combined with magic and quick intervention made a miracle, she felt good and that was how she looked.

"Good morning."

He returned her smile. Then Bloom saw something in his gray, cool eyes, it was the warmth she'd seen in the mirror as she prepared to meet him. For some time, she had been suspected of having greater feelings for him.

"Good morning," she replied calmly. She looked with amazement as Valtor goes somewhere. Fortunately, he came back after a few minutes.

"Let's just eat scrambled eggs."

"Ok."

Valtor gave Bloom his hand, she mentioned how she had once rejected her. Now, to feel it, she would give all that she has. That thought didn't give her peace. It couldn't be only friendship, it was something much more.

"Doesn't it taste you?" he asked, noting that she only touched a bit of food. She nodded negatively.

"I'm not hungry, but it's delicious, really," she assured. The fork she held in her hand served her more as a toy.

"I understand, but breakfast will help you regenerate completely."

"I know."

Reluctantly, she ate a certain amount, enough for Valtor to give her peace. Although she could thank him for what he had done recently for her and for that night.

"I'm going to wash up," she suggested when she got up from the table. She saw on the man's face that he would want to explain the events of the night. He didn't let her escape it.

"Wait," he took her hand gently and pulled her to him. She literally fell into his arms. She always saw him as a tall, well-built and older man, but how handsome he was ... His sharply defined face, long, strawberry-blond hair, palms which she felt intensely embraced her, almost hypnotized her.

"Valtor?" she whispered surprised, cuddled straight to his heart. She could hear how fast it beats. Her hands were on his. The firmness with which she touched him flowed through his veins.

"Don't run away from this, you must tell me what happened." The magic of the moment has ended. Only for this reason. Just because he wanted to know, he approached her so much.

Bloom slipped out of Valtor's hands. She turned her back to him, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Sky tried to rape me," she said with a broken voice. Contrary to appearances, it didn't bother her, because in the end she defended herself and moved here, where Sky won't find her, but what next? She can't stay, no matter what she began to feel for Valtor, she has her own family, both Earthian and Dominian. The problem is that adoptive parents would accept any of her crazy choices, if it only led to the happiness of Bloom, but Oritel and Marion ... they won't be with them anymore. She turned off the existing reality for a moment, but when she returned, she saw Valtor's surprised face, but something else she couldn't read.

"What the hell did he want to do to you?!" The man obviously suspected that this was the case, but only when he heard it from her mouth and remembered how she looked and felt, he understood how much he hates Sky now.

"Don't shout, please, I heard too much yesterday."

A sigh left his lips. Ok, the most important thing is that it's over. That she won't be back.

"Come here," he said as he sat down in a comfortable chair. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she announced, approaching slowly. When she was standing in front of him, his hands drew her on his knees.

"What words did he use to smash your soul?"

The girl thought a moment. Should she tell him about absolutely everything? They were so close ... No one was ever so close to her heart. The answer came by itself.

"I said I didn't want to, he didn't react, only when I used the power and he fell, he came to his senses," she recalled with difficulty. "But then, instead of apologizing, he said I was always willing. He shouted that I was definitely cheating on him," she said almost with abasement. Alone tear leaked from her left eye, and Valtor swiped it quickly. "I'm not like that, you know I'm not and I've always been faithful to him!"

Valtor stroked Bloom's red hair. It gave her relief.

"I know, firefly, of course you're not." Bloom was the honest human he'd ever met. The fact that she slipped out of Eraklyon was for her good, because she could go crazy. She has already changed enough. Their meetings were only friendly, they hugged each other, they talked.

It was so until today's cursed night, he kept in mind that Bloom was married, once they were both enemies, but their lives become one right now. Because now Bloom really has only him. He couldn't go back to the memories from a few hours ago when he felt that pure fear of her.

"You can't imagine how grateful I'm for everything. Your protection, kindness, for being with me. I was wrong, your change is real," Bloom whispered directly into Valtor's ear. Their faces were approaching each other, slowly, admiring what they saw.

"You don't have to," he replied. The lips of the two were about to come into contact, but at that moment the man's phone rang.

_Shit, so typical,_ Valtor thought. He had no intention of pick up, now he only dreamed of kissed the redhead. Too late, she has already come down from his knees and handed him an object lying on the windowsill.

"It may be important, I forgot you have your life here."

He temporarily rejected this remark and finally pick up. Stupid telemarketer advertising another unnecessary item. Really, right now? He used all his strong won't to yell, he just rid of this guy.

Bloom tried to calm her face from a trembling. It almost happened, he almost kissed her, and she was more happy than when she recovered her biological parents. Why was the usual first kiss able to beat this? When she heard, he conversation end in a nervous tone, she looked back at his gray eyes. There was so much desire in them.

"It's advertising," he replied with difficulty, more and more composed, but not indifferent to her.

"And your job? I swear, I didn't want to be here so long and cause you problems and ..." she was chatting, so that she didn't notice that no distance exists between them anymore. Absolutely none. And she couldn't speak, because she shared a kiss with him. At first she tensely held her hands stiffly with her, but after a second she wrapped her hands around his neck. Instead, his hands gently ruffled her hair and face. At first the innocent and short kiss turned into something more.

How much time has passed? A minute or five or thirty. They taking a breath, then kissed several times, each time a bit differently, as if they wanted to find the perfect way. Or just don't talk. Until finally they decided it was too much for a start. They were still in embrace.

"Valtor... "

"Bloom..."

They laughed when they started at the same moment. The man took her hand gently and kissed.

"I think I love you."

Valtor's eyes widened at her words. She confessed to him love.

"Now it has come to me, with your wonderful kisses, why I couldn't be with Sky..." She paussed, because her confession made her shame and her face looked like her hair.

"Why?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Because the only person I want to belong to are you."

For a moment he stopped and he didn't say anything. Only the worried look on Bloom's face made him speak.

"I love you, too. I'm unbelievably happy you have the same feelings for me, my sweetness."

...

**Ok, you should know that I'm proud of this story. I assumed it was a one shot, but if you have a need, I'm considering adding the second part. The ending includes the confrontation(s) between Bloom and Sky, her parents find out the truth and the attempt between her and Valtor. Please, if you liked the story and want more, give me a sign.**

**Of course, I apologize for the mistakes, I tried to make it as good as possible. I'm willing to accept your criticism to write more better.**

**And now something's shocking, I really tame the use of this site, so all the mistakes in "Losing my faith" will be corrected, and you'll see the new chapter somehow in June, if everything goes my way! :)**


End file.
